Raven Cloud
Raven T. Cloud is a creative, intelligent human who has interests in learning about and specialising in magic. She was born in Taverly and raised in Lumbridge by both her parents along with two brothers and two sisters. Raven currently lives in a disclosed location with Sedric Furor since their departure from the Dragei’Sur. Raven is played by Harkin Pride (RavenTCloud). Personality Raven is often one of the most level headed people one could find, however when teased about her height she can be quite short-tempered. She hates to kill, though when she does it’s done in an overwhelming rage which usually haunts her in some way at the end. Raven has a strong opinion and likes to stick to it, though before making up her mind she always weighs the positive and negatives to ensure that she’s correct, though of course, not always is. She can be cold to some people but incredibly soft and easy-going towards others depending on the way she sees them.Raven also has a very dry sarcastic sense of humour and loves to fight battles that she has a small chance of winning. Raven loves to read and learn more, dedicating her time to either studying or training though incorporating everything she learns into the way she fights. Talents Raven is a very skilled air magic user. She’s learned a few unique spells including her newest, Air Lock and one she’s used for years, an Air Slicer. She was taught as a child how to read and has loved to study ever since. She’s learned average water spells and extreme beginner fire spells which aren’t nearly as strong as her air magic. She knows no earth magic but has learned teleportation magic. Raven has a strange talent that when she gets overly angered she subconsciously begins to charge air energy. Raven is an above average thief and very flexible and agile. She’s able to use her small size to her advantage in almost every situation. As a child she learned how to play a lyre and begun learning a harp though hasn’t touched one since she left Lumbridge. Appearance Raven has long jet black hair and is often regarded as short. She has very bright emerald green eyes that stand out under her dark hair. She has a very athletic build and shows it with her flexibility, acrobatics and strength. Raven is often seen wearing blue or black clothes and is rarely seen without at least four daggers around her waist carrying up to twelve at a time and from time to time accompanied by a sword. Raven typically doesn’t wear armour, disliking its heavy feel and thus often wearing light unprotective clothing though her boots are made of leather and mithril for its light weight. Raven has three large scars. One on her right side of her back where she had once made a deadly mistake when learning how to use magic without runes. She has another on her left hand from a wound she gave herself in order to gather blood and a third above her left eyebrow from an incident at the Dragei’Sur citadel where she had her face repeatedly smashed into the ground by Cynthia Ignatius. History The Beginning Raven was born in Taverly into a Guthixian family and moved to Lumbridge at age 3. She has an older brother and sister as well as a younger brother and sister. When she was younger she was especially close to the oldest of the children, her brother Jamius. Her life living with her family was dull and repetitive. Her parents were strict and nearly, though not actually, abusive. She’d always been uninterested in the life she had in Lumbridge though when she turned 10 her brother Jamius came home telling her he had a surprise for her. That night the two snuck out and her brother showed her some basic air magic that he had been practicing for a few months. He showed her a tome that he had stolen from a traveler roughly a year prior that was all on air magics. Raven became amazed by the art and together the two would then sneak out almost every night to practice and learn the magic. Jamius would focus on teaching Raven what he had already learned then as she practiced, he continued to move on and try to learn something new. Raven’s father was incredibly misguided with his beliefs, having strict rules that seemed to have no real reasons behind it. He had despised magic and outlawed it in his house, which is why Raven and Jamius had to sneak out each night. By age eighteen Raven was teaching Jamius the air magic as she’d learned how to use it without the need of runes and spending more time trying to learn more than doing what she was asked. One night during their training, their youngest sibling, Emelia caught the two using magic and with her childish personality, ran back to tell her father. The next morning, Raven was told by her father that he’d killed Jamius and that she was to leave the house immediately. In truth, Jamius wasn’t dead and was told the same about Raven earlier. Raven took the tome which was left by her bed and left the house in a heated meltdown with little in her hands. She left to Varrock where she spent most of her time living in side streets along with others similar to her. Raven eventually left Varrock to go to Draynor, though taking a route to avoid Lumbridge, each night still practicing air magic. She had a strong magic presence which she dedicated her time to improving as well as her physical strength and speed. Her time spent in these years were dedicated to training both her body and mind. Whenever she took a break, she’d end up studying something new, often involving magic or trying to figure out how the human body worked. She was always curious about learning something new. She decided to learn some water magic and very basic fire magic for survival purposes.. While in Draynor she also learned a few tricks in thievery though in no means being a masterful thief. 'This Can Be Home For Now' At age 21 Raven had unintentionally followed someone into the base of the Dragei’Sur where she first met Xivan Malis and Sedric Furor. Initially, she had introduced herself as Riley Sharp though very soon after Sedric saw through this and properly met her as Raven Cloud. Raven got along with everyone in the Dragei’Sur just fine, not long after her entry being named the group’s Second-In-Command after troubles with the group’s ex-Second-in-Command, Red Ticen. One day, Xivan announced that the ‘Surian member, Xenon who had lots of access to ships in port Sarim would take them on a tour. Xivan, Raven, Sedric, Xenon and Brand all left on a ship. The group ended up being steered into a storm and destroyed. The group ended up washed up unconscious on the shore of an island, Sedric being seriously injured in the process. On the island, gears were ground against each other while Sedric was still knocked out and another darker side of Xenon began to came out. He began attacking the group and meanwhile a dragon lurked above. Sedric managed to wake up and split the group up, his wounds having taken the time to heal. While Xivan and Raven calmed down Xenon, Sedric was focusing on making sure that the dragon wasn’t going to attack. The group managed to find a hidden entrance in the island which lead to solid ground seeing as none of them were able to teleport while on the island, but Raven knew she was going to return soon. Sedric noticed that Raven was in a rush to leave the next day and found out that she was determined to head back to the island to try and kill the dragon that was there. They made it back to the island safely where Raven told Sedric to make sure that he was to only intervene if she was in trouble. When they returned, the dragon was sniffing around, catching their scent it came to attack. Raven made the mistake of charging right back, quickly being thrown to the side by the dragon. She did what she could after to evade the dragon, blocking its fire with her air magic and trying to find a way to attack it. Eventually, using her small size and lightweight to her advantage she avoided an attack by clutching onto the dragon balancing her weight to prevent it from noticing, and sending multiple lashes to an unscaled area on its neck to bring it down. Sedric then gathered some materials from the dragon and they headed back to the Dragei’Sur base. Later, Keon Cobalt joined the ‘Sur, becoming the first and only member that Raven didn’t get along with. Their relationship was gritty and rather childish getting into bickering arguments. At the opposite side, for a short period of time Raven and Xivan begun a relationship which proved to be a fatal mistake. During this time Raven organised a tournament for the Dragei’Sur to host known as the World Z Tournament. This tournament brought in over 24 contestants in 3 categories, though she didn’t compete herself. Soon after the tournament ended, Raven broke up with Xivan and went on leave from the Dragei’Sur for two months, soon to come back only to resign as the Second-in-Command. She later returned properly as a normal member of the Dragei’Sur, though at that point, Sedric Furor was rarely showing up anymore. When she did see Sedric she would hardly speak to him, fearing that if she did she’d become more attached to him than she already was and didn’t want to risk missing him too badly. The next time Raven saw Sedric she told him how much she missed him and why she wouldn’t make a real conversation with him. Spending time with him that night simply as friends evolved their relationship and caused a spark. After this point they spent a lot of their time together. This was during an incredibly unstable period for the Dragei’Sur. 'Less Than Friends' One day, Raven got into one of her many fights with Keon, Sedric coming to break it up, though immediately after Sedric left the two went back at it. Xivan attempted to scold the two, but once again as soon as the two left Xivan’s presence, Raven grabbed Keon and took him outside the walls of the base. Despite the situation Keon continued to take advantage of Raven’s short-temper, though because of it he nearly got himself killed. Drawing the final straw, Raven readied an attack to kill Keon though luckily for Keon, he knew what to say to calm her down. Only minutes later while the event was still cooling down Xivan told the two that he was stepping down from leadership and giving it to Keon. Raven saw Keon as an immature, irresponsible guy and saw nothing good out of Keon becoming a leader of anything, so in the heat of things Raven challenged Keon to the position of the leader in a Zonian duel. Since the Dragei’Sur was a Zonian based group, the duel was an event that couldn’t be declined. Sadly though, Keon refused to fight and ended up in a forfeit. With that done, Raven was given the leadership by default, yelling at Keon in a rage how there was no way he could’ve been a leader if he would simply give up on the position that easily. Truthfully though, Raven didn’t want the position any more than she wanted Keon to be the leader. The next week showed promise in the Dragei’Sur future as activity in the group was blazing. Raven brought in a few changes that looked to be the beginning of things and Sedric was around much more often, though in the end, this week of prosperity also begun the first week of the most corruption. Raven and Sedric were becoming closer and closer, which drove Xivan nearly insane. As Raven and Sedric began to fall in love, their friendships with the Dragei’Surian members became more distant. It started to seem as if Xivan and Keon both had a plan hidden beneath the surface which Raven was determined to discover. As she tried to figure out what was happening, hostilities within the organisation became high. After a burning argument in Taverly by either set of friends, it was obvious that their friendships were faded. Raven and Sedric left to the citadel that night, where Raven ripped off her pendant which signified she was the Dragei’Sur leader, leaving it on the bridge. They gathered their belongings and prepared to leave just as Xivan and Keon found them outside the citadel walls. To avoid the situation, Raven grabbed Sedric and jumped off the side of the citadel controlling the air around the two the control their fall. Within the next few days the two traveled to the Dragei’Sur’s base on the surface where they had the simple intention of gathering their belongings from the guard house. Instead, they found Keon, Xivan and the Second-in-Command, Asher. Asking for their belongings back including the notebook of the old Second-in-Command, Red Ticen. Red’s notebook had the diagrams of the Dragei’Sur base layouts, the plans of old Zonian organisations which were lead by K.L, a long dead Zonian, the information of over 12 people, including their names, location, friends, contacts, jobs and descriptions as well as old notes of the Zonian language. This made the notebook valuable to the Dragei’Sur and because of it, Xivan refused to give it up even though Red had given it to Raven as a gift when she became Second-in-Command about a year prior. Here, in the Dragei’Sur’s surface base named Lockhaven, Sedric and Raven were joined with an old friend named Ciel and the three of them took on the three Dragei’Surian members. Raven and Sedric together killed Asher, Ciel wounded Keon who then fled the scene abandoning Xivan who was then captured and imprisoned underneath the base. Sedric had planned to try and find a way to revive asher with Xivan’s soul and thus left him alive. Immediately after Raven and Sedric chased after Keon and hunted him down finding him near Baxtorian falls. When the two arrived, Keon had thrown Red’s journal into a fire. Raven took him down interrogating Keon, though soon finding out that the fire was already burning, too late to be salvaged. In a rage, Raven cut off both Keon’s hands before throwing her sword through his neck for Raven’s third kill of her life. After burning Keon’s body, Raven returned to Lockhaven and told Xivan the recent events. In the prison under Lockhaven, Raven sat against the wall hidden under her her as Xivan yelled his heart out at her. Xivan screamed how he had lost so much just because of her, that when things were ruined it was because of her. Though Xivan continued to yell for quite some time, Raven remained quiet only speaking on the rare occasion. She stayed, listening to every word he said. Raven knew that she’d always been screwing things up for him, though at the same time knew he was screwing many things up as well. Though at the time, she recognized that there were many things that she was doing wrong and wanted to hear it from someone else. Not until he began to say how he was going on uselessly and that she wasn’t listening did she actually speak. “So you haven’t noticed yet? Typical, you still take me for granted I see. I could’ve left long ago, why would I still be sitting here if I wasn’t listening?” With that said, Xivan went quiet and Raven left the room. The two promised, that when the events ended, one of them were going to be dead. The next day Theron Yew, a ‘Surian member along with Conrad McCalan, a friend of Keon both came to Lockhaven to talk to Xivan. Raven played a good role at diverting the two until they both met Raven at the same time. That’s when the act fell through. Theron ended up going underground and found Xivan while Raven began to fight against Conrad. Ciel was on his way to check up on Raven and ended up playing a key part by taking down Theron when he arrived. Conrad had broken the ground above Xivan’s cell and Raven then tried to cave in the building above to try and barrie them all underground. With Conrad’s earth magic, they survived this time Xivan being able to join the battle. Ciel helped in the fight in a 2 on 2 until Sedric returned from a trip to town. The combination of Xivan and Conrad’s earth magic made for a long fight. At one point, Conrad had thrown Raven about thirty feet in the air though luckily she had managed to stab her sword into the pillar of earth he had created saving her from the fall. Soon after the fight was over, Xivan and Conrad fled the scene and Theron was let go. As the days went on Raven and Sedric met a few interesting people who wanted to help bring Xivan and his group down, though the situation was bothering Raven more and more. Eventually Sedric noticed how unhappy and uncomfortable Raven had become and they agreed to offer Xivan a truce. They walked into Xivan’s house unannounced, where Raven threw down one of her belts lined with steel-mithril daggers and declared they were finished fighting uselessly. Though bad blood was still obviously remaining, it was agreed that the fighting should cease, the Dragei’Sur at this point now collapsed. It was soon obvious how much weight was lifted off Raven’s shoulders. She walked with a stride and felt free. Beside Sedric, she had gone from one of the most hated parts of her life to one of the happiest. No More Water Now, Raven was looking forward to the future. She begun looking into divination, though in all the events she didn’t get too far. She and Sedric decided to travel off on a vacation-adventure. They decided to go somewhere neither had been before and traveled off to the Fremmenik Isles. The first night included an encounter with a troll which they handled with ease, but they didn’t make it to the second night. On their second day on the isles the two of them with their witty personalities ended up pulling a prank on a shop owner who had been rude to them for being outsiders. They made a contraption to lift the owner off his feet stuck up against the wall, though this sadly drew the attention of the guards. In all her life, Raven had had a fear of open bodies of water, afraid of what could be in them, where they could lead and how they could suddenly go from calm to storm. When Sedric and Raven ran from the Guards they stole a boat which then got sunk in the cold northern waters. They miraculously managed to make it to a nearby island, though Raven was near death with a bad case of hypothermia. Sedric did what he could to keep her warm and the two were lucky to have seaweed to live off, though they knew they couldn’t live off it for long. Raven remained unconscious for a couple days and conscious for a few other after. As they begun to lose hope and were certain that they were going to die there, a ship of Fremenniks came by and Sedric swindled his way onto the ship with Raven in his arms, though he knew she had to be asleep. When Raven next woke up, she was in Sedric’s arms in Seer’s village. Though she was still very sick, she knew she’d be able to recover. It took time for progress to be shown and she was still very unhealthy, but eventually Raven recovered thanks to Sedric. After Raven had nearly fully recovered, she walked off one day and met a man named Gareth who as a joke threw Raven into the water of a river. When under the water Raven’s mind went blank. She stayed under the water for nearly a minute, her natural instinct to charge air magic saving her as she sank to the bottom of the river. She was nearly out of breath as she realized what was happening. Raven shot herself out of the river coming close to drowning then as she could breathe again nearly hyperventilating. Awfully close to a heart attack, Raven realized that what used to be a slight discomfort of water had now become being completely terrified of being in it. She walked away from the incident shaken up in discomfort, but fine none the less. What Comes Next A couple months after Raven had fully recovered she and Sedric spent a night under the stars in Taverly where Sedric offered Raven a gold and sapphire trimmed ring, shaped as a raven’s wing. Though Raven couldn’t say a thing, she accepted Sedric’s proposal and they spent the rest of the night in that spot. Days later, Raven had come across a sad truth. Sedric was a werewolf who lives much longer than Raven would as a human. She realized that she now had to find out some miracle to keep her alive longer. She went about trying to think of any ways that she could extend her life time though came up with no answers. She soon decided on trying out learning apothecaries, an art that Sedric knew some about, though not much. As of the current days, Raven continues studying and searching for keys to extending her life so she can properly live with Sedric. Trivia *Raven has a habit of always stacking her empty glasses of alcohol on top of each other, placing the first glass upside down, the second one on top right side up, then continuing that pattern until she can't balance them any more. *Raven loves water but is completely terrified of open bodies of water *Raven has never ordered anything but dragon bitter or whiskey for herself at a bar. *Raven's old house in Lumbridge was destroyed when Zamorak and Saradomin entered the Battle of Lumbridge. *Raven is more likely to fight a battle that she likely won't win than a battle she'll win easily. *Ravens, the bird, are known as swindlers, tricksters and as birds, they fly through the air. Ravens also are known for their dark black feathers. Raven can almost always get what she wants through words, like a swindler does. She's also very talented with air magic and has dark black hair. It's like a human variation to the bird. This was totally unplanned. *The only bullseye Raven has ever hit using a range weapon was of the target next to the one she'd intended to hit. *Raven's middle name is Talia, which she has only told one person since she left Lumbridge. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Mage Category:Humans